Right Here
by AkoyaMizuno
Summary: He would keep saying it, forever if he had to. Kaito x Shinichi. Mature Content.


**Right Here**

Kaito smiled to himself as he heard the door unlatch, open and close again. He waited for Shinichi to call out, happy to greet him now that he was home.

But no greeting came.

Kaito frowned. "Shinichi?" he called out.

Still no response.

Concerned now, Kaito laid down the book he had been reading and drifted out to the porch.

Shinichi stood there, unmoving, with his coat and shoes still on. He seemed completely unaware of Kaito's presence.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked, worry tinting his voice. "Shinichi, what's wrong?"

Shinichi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Kaito moved forward immediately. "Let's just get you out of the entrance, okay?" Slowly, carefully, he unbuttoned his partner's jacket, Shinichi complying with Kaito's silent urges to remove his arms from the sleeves.

"Shoes next!" Kaito chirped, trying to squash down his own panic. _What had happened?_

Shinichi shakily toed off his shoes and placed his feet into the slippers Kaito provided.

Straightening, Kaito smiled brightly. "Perfect." He reached up a hand and slipped his fingers through Shinichi's bangs.

Kaito frowned. Shinichi's hair was damp. "Shin-chan? Did you get a shower at the precinct?"

Once again there was no verbal response, but Shinichi managed a small nod.

Kaito held back a wince. It was very, very rare for Shinichi to feel the need to shower before coming home from a case. Sometimes it happened simply because he had somehow gotten dirty. Sometimes it was more serious.

There were no traces of dirt on Shinichi's clothing.

This meant there had been something about the case that had left Shinichi feeling desperately in need of cleansing.

There were times when Kaito hated Shinichi's vocation. And it had nothing to do with his nocturnal habits.

He allowed none of this to show on his face, though. Instead he took Shinichi by the hands and led him into their living room, settling him on the couch.

Kaito laid his palm on Shinichi's cheek. "I'll be back in a moment, okay? I'm just going to make some tea." With those words he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Shinichi's brow.

As he turned to leave he was stopped by a firm grip on his sleeve. "Shin-chan?" Kaito questioned.

Shinichi was staring at him, something powerful and almost frightening in his expression.

"Wha-" Kaito cut off abruptly as Shinichi pulled him into his lap. Kaito barely had time to reorient himself before he found Shinichi's lips crashing against his own.

He let out a helpless moan, opening to Shinichi's assault. A tongue entered his mouth, ruthlessly exploring its crevasses before pulling back to lick at his lips. Another fierce, demanding meeting of the lips was followed by another and another.

Warm hands slipped under Kaito's shirt.

Kaito broke away with a gasp when Shinichi's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot on his lower back.

Kaito inhaled, trying to pull his mind back together. "Not- not that I'm not enjoying," he panted. "But wh- ah! – what brought this on?"

Shinichi ignored his question, choosing to kiss and lick just behind Kaito's earlobe instead.

Kaito shivered at the sensation, and then roughly shook his head.

No! He was _worried_ damnit!

"Shinichi," he groaned. "Shinichi, stop."

Shinichi pulled back with a hesitance that made the action seem almost painful.

Kaito shifted himself into a less haphazard – and more comfortable – position. Facing Shinichi properly now, with his legs to either side of Shinichi's lap, Kaito let his forehead rest against Shinichi's.

For a moment they both just breathed, Kaito desperately trying to ignore both the feeling of Shinichi's erection and his own arousal.

It didn't help that with every breath he took in the scent that was so quintessentially Shinichi.

"Shin-chan..." Kaito murmured finally. "Shin-chan, what's wrong? What happened? This isn't like you."

And it wasn't. As wonderful as it was, as exhilarating as Kaito found it, Shinichi was never this forward or forceful.

"I -" Shinichi started haltingly. "It was bad, Kaito. I can't -"

Kaito ran his fingers through Shinichi's hair, gently messaging his head.

"Kai..." Shinichi groaned. "Kaito, I need... I can't... "

Kaito thoughtfully looked down at Shinichi's strained expression.

"Alright."

That, apparently, was what Shinichi had been waiting for.

It was as much an attack as it was anything else.

Shinichi went directly for the junction at Kaito's neck and shoulder, kissing and licking and sucking in way that had Kaito groaning from the heat.

"Shinichi!" Kaito cried, bucking against him as his boyfriend knowingly ghosted his fingers over Kaito's hyper-sensitive sides.

"Kaito..." Shinichi murmured.

There was something there, in that tone. Something needy and possessive.

Kaito tried to hold onto it, to _understand_, but he couldn't keep up. Not while Shinichi was so focused on him.

His hands were _everywhere_ and his mouth...

God, that mouth.

Kaito gave up doing anything but feeling the pleasure Shinichi was so bent on providing him. He found himself moving, thrusting his hips in an attempt to get _more_.

Shinichi chuckled at that, fondness and love cutting through the lust. Kaito smiled back before throwing his head back in a gasp as Shinichi's hands wandered yet again.

Kaito let out a surprised squeak when Shinichi picked him up and switched their positions.

But Shinichi didn't stay on his lap for long.

Kaito looked at his lover in a complete daze as Shinichi dropped down to his knees. Shinichi reached for him and soon Kaito was engulfed in heat and...

"Ah!"

Shinichi was relentless. And the pleasure built and pulsed and _ached_ in ways that had Kaito trembling and mewling.

Then Kaito jolted, releasing a noise that was somewhere between a scream and a choking cry. And Shinichi made no move to release him as Kaito convulsed and jerked his hips, instead making his own soft noises.

Finally, when Kaito could breathe again, he opened his eyes and looked down at Shinichi. _His_ Shinichi.

Who had his head pillowed in Kaito's lap. Who was gripping onto Kaito just a touch too tightly. And who was shaking.

All the worry came back in a flash.

"Shinichi?" he whispered, pulling at his partner. Trying to get him to look up.

"Did you know," Shinichi's mumbled voice drifted up to him, "that you can hire Kaitou Kid impersonators for parties?"

Kaito froze. Of course he had known that. But what –

"He didn't look a thing like you," Shinichi said, still not looking up.

_Oh God._ Kaito ran his hands through Shinichi's hair, trying to give comfort.

"He was an amateur magician," Shinichi continued. "All done up for his first time being Kid... the murderer... he just... it was a mess, you know? And I _knew_ it wasn't you. Of course I knew. But... all I could see..."

"Shinichi," Kaito said desperately. "Shinichi. _I'm right here._ Look up, Shinichi."

And finally Shinichi looked up. Kaito grasped his chin with both of his hands. "I love you Shinichi. I'm _right here_. I'm not going anywhere."

Shinichi let out a strangled gasp.

Kaito dragged him up and hugged him, letting him cling for as long and as much as he'd like.

"I'm right here," he murmured.

And he'd keep saying it.

For as long as Shinichi needed to hear it.

Forever if he had to.

"I'm right here."


End file.
